Boots of Spanish Leather
by Xiomy318
Summary: AU. Sometimes, love just burns.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I had this story in my head for months. Its a AU of what would had happened if things played out differently in the SOA universe. I do not know how long this story will be, however, just keep in mind that most likely it will be shorter than There's Us but longer than Make You Feel My Love.

A couple of things about this story... It is different from what I normally write. It will mostly focus on the later months of Jax's and Tara's high school romance and the years after she left. Secondly, I have been thinking about this story for months, as I previously mentioned, so there is more of an outline already in my head as to what is going to happen and how these events will unfold. If life doesn't get too much on the way, this means, I'll update more than There's Us (which I hit a muse roadblock at the moment) and I Won't Give Up.

Thirdly, the first chapter is STEAMY and GRAPHIC for a reason. If anyone will get offended by hot, steamy sex scenes (and there are two in this chapter alone) then skip this first chapter. For those who enjoy reading steamy, sex scenes then welcome. But keep in mind, THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN THIS WAY FOR A REASON THAT WILL MAKE SENSE IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS.

I have always loved the music of SOA and at the moment that is exactly what I am missing the most from the show. I always gravitated towards the ballads of the show and when I heard Boots of Spanish Leather, I instantaneously fell in love with this Bob Dylan classic. Even though, I hate the scene it was presented under (Jax fucking that whore, Winsome), it must be said that its a beautiful cover. As a tribute, I have named this new story, Boots of Spanish Leather. :)

So, please review and respond. The more R&R there are, the faster I update. Please read, my other stories. I love to hear from all of you faithful readers.

**Boots of Spanish Leather**

_Chapter 1_

_Christmas Eve, 1996_

Tara opened the cabin door with the key Gemma gave her right before Christmas dinner. She had begged the Samcro's matriarch for weeks to give her the keys and it paid off. Tara had to promise that she wouldn't distract Jax from the club until they came back from the East Coast. It wasn't easy to push Jax towards club business specially since she trying to get them away from Charming but she wanted this Christmas to be special for Jax. So instead of bitching about his increase involvement with Samcro, Tara swallowed her pride and kissed ass to Gemma for the past weeks. She didn't voice her discontent with all things club related, much to Gemma's delight and Jax's bewilderment.

"Babe, what are we doing here?," he asked as he shut the door to the cabin. She reached out for the duffel bag he held in his hand; a duffel bag she packed earlier that day with all the things she needed to make this night memorable.

"Your Christmas gift awaits," she smiled. "Just wait here and come out to the main bedroom when I call you. Ok?"

He nodded as she turned and made her way to the back of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Tara has been acting weird for the past couple of weeks.<p>

Jax rubbed his sore neck with one of his hands as he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He was dead tired, he thought as he took a giant gulp from the glass.

As a patched member of his fathers' MC, he was nearly giving his full attention to all things Samcro and it wasn't easy.

He and the club just finished a three week run to the East Coast. His stepfather and President of Samcro wanted the Redwood Original charter to be omnipresent in all other clubs. Clay argued that during JT's final years, Redwood Original lost some of its street cree in the East Coast given that JT focused most of his attention on the Belfast charter and gun running. As much as Jax hated that some of the East Coast charters had strayed away from Redwood, he knew that Clay's argument held some weight. So, when push came to shove, he backed Clay's wish to go to the East Coast even though it meant that he would spend a copious amount of time from his beloved.

And fuck had he missed her.

As much as he denied it to his club brothers, Tara owned every part of him. His body, heart and soul. While in the East Coast, Clay had thrown pussy at him left and right, arrogantly claiming that one of the best things about going on runs was the fact that club members could fuck whom they wanted, Old Ladies be damned. Rule of the MC world, claimed Clay as two blondes hung from his arms. But Jax didn't have the heart to receive a blow job from a nameless crow eater one minute and then call Tara and pretend everything was fine the next. So instead of fucking around like everyone else in the club did, Jax would watch behind the scenes and when his brothers were to drunk to remember anything, he would sneak out to find a payphone and call his Tara.

He promised her, he would never cause her any sort of pain and he plan to stick to his word. That meant him keeping his fly zipped for three whole weeks even though girls were throwing themselves at him from all angles.

The downside of being away for so long was the fact that he was about to explode. When he arrived earlier that morning, he intended to ride to her house and fuck her senseless. He even planned to take her to a motel in Lodi or Stockton if her father was around.

His plans went to shit when he arrived to the Lot and saw her waiting for him with his mother. Even after kissing her senseless, Tara insisted in him resting in the clubhouse while she help his mother cook Christmas dinner with the rest of the Old Ladies and crow eaters.

His sexual frustration didn't allow for much sleep even after he jerked off to a picture of her in the dorm room of the clubhouse. During Christmas dinner, he kept staring at her amble cleavage and he swore he was going to have a stroke when Tara offered to help Gemma clean up after the dinner, delaying their getaway even further.

Tara helping Gemma was incredibly shocking given that his girl and Mom barely saw eye to eye. Fuck that. The only thing they had in common was their unconditional love for him and even then they completely disagree. Gemma has called Tara's love for him unhealthy and possessive while Tara has had no problem in calling Gemma's love selfish and controlling.

He hated that the two women he loved the most could barely stand to be in each other's presence but fuck tonight had been weird. As much as he wished for his mother and Tara to get along, part of him wanted to keep the two of them in different spheres. One of the reasons why he loved Tara so much was because she was so far away from everything that his mother represented. She was pure and selfless and fiercely independent. If Tara started hanging too much with Gemma, he feared that Tara would get tainted in some twisted way.

He shudder when he thought of Tara in a black leather getup that his mother would approve of.

Nah, it was best to keep those two apart, he thought to himself as he took another gulp from the glass.

"Jax!"

* * *

><p>He put the glass down on the counter and tried to shake the image of Tara with black eyeshadow and blonde streaks in her hair.<p>

He smiled softly at her when he entered the bedroom.

"What is this?"

She smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Your Christmas presents."

Jax shrugged off his kutte and kicked off his shoes before making his way to the bed. The soft candle lights reflected perfectly around the dark panelling of the room. Soft music played in the small boombox she had stashed in the duffel bag.

He made his way to the bed and sat next to her. "You know, tradition has it that Christmas gifts should be opened on Christmas morning," he teased as tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well Teller, some traditions are meant to be broken." She slapped the hand that was trying to open the silky cream robe she had on. "You got to wait a bit before seeing what is under here, baby."

Jax grabbed her right hand and placed it right on his crotch. "This can't wait much longer, babe."

Tara gently squeezed his cock thru his jeans. Much to her satisfaction she heard his low moan as she felt him harden under her grip. She removed her hand and made her way to the bureau.

"Babe!" Jax whined from the bed, the frown on his face making her giggle.

"Hold your horses, Teller."

She grabbed the small jewelry box from the bureau and walked back to the bed and sat next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Jax."

She bit her lower lip as she watch Jax unwrap the small box.

"Oh babe," he whispered as he unveiled the long, gold chain with the golden, diamond encrusted bullet that dangle from the end.

"You like it?," she asked nervously.

"Fucking love it!" He immediately tried to put it on but she stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"Let me," she whispered as she gently took the necklace from his hands and proceeded to put it over his head. Jax bent his head a bit forward to make it easier for her to put it on. The necklace smoothly went over his head and long locks and she smiled when it hung perfectly down his defined chest.

"Babe, how did you?..."

"I worked extra hours at the diner. Also did a shit load of babysitting while you were away. Wanted to make sure tonight was perfect for you. Now, whenever you go away, you could look down at this and think of me... Of us. Now, you could carry a piece of me wherever you go."

She noted his glassy eyes. "You are always with me Tara." He took her right hand and put it over his heart. "You are always in here, with me."

She felt the lump forming in the throat and leaned in for a kiss.

Words couldn't describe what it felt to kiss Jackson Teller. The fireworks that she felt each time their lips joined together. She pushed him away when she felt his tongue outlining her lips.

"Tara," he whispered,his voice laced with pure lust. She opened her eyes and saw that his were still shut, his breathe coming out in quick rasps. She slowly untangled his hands from her hair and got up from the bed.

"You are going to need to open your eyes for the second part of your Christmas gift, baby."

* * *

><p>Jax slowly open his eyes and looked at the love of his life standing over him. Her dark hair was tussled around her head like a halo and the cream robe making her look like a fucking goddess.<p>

Tara's hands unknotted the thin slash holding her robe closed. The material slowly fell down her shoulders onto the floor, revealing a matching, sheer baby doll and a matching cream thong.

"Fuck, babe," he whispered as Tara slowly made her way to the bed.

He reached out to touch her face and she quickly grabbed his hand. Placing a lingering kiss on his knuckle, Tara closed her eyes and placed her cheek in his hand.

"There is more to this gift, babe." She open her eyes and looked at him. "For a while you have asked for us to make love without, you know..."

The redness creeping thru her chest and cheeks was a clear indicator of her discomfort. It didn't help that she was averting her eyes elsewhere, choosing instead to stare at his hands.

Jax took his other hand and tipped her head up so she was forced to look at him.

"Tara, nothing would make me happier to make love to you without any sort of barriers. Just you and me. But babe, if you are not comfortable with it, I could wait. I will always wait for you. This isn't about me, Tara. It's about us and both feeling comfortable with this level of intimacy."

She nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. She untangled her hands from his and slowly pulled down the straps to the baby doll, releasing her breasts from the sheer material.

Tara leans in for a kiss which he happily reciprocates. He gently palms her breasts and she pulls him down so he lays on top of her and in between her legs.

Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes. "Just you and me, babe. Come love me."

* * *

><p><em>April 6th, 1997 <em>

Fuck, she drank too much.

The room kept spinning and spinning under her leather covered feet. The moonlight barely illuminated the room but she honestly didn't care much about the light as she giggled into her free hand.

"Come on, babe," Jax pulled her further into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it in the process. He slammed her against the door, immediately fusing his mouth with hers, his tongue seeking entrance into her awaiting mouth.

She tasted the whiskey and weed in his lips and she knew he was probably drunker than her. She pulled at his kutte as he pulled her closer to his body, his erection constraining against his jeans.

Tara pulled his lips from her mouth causing him to latch onto her collarbone. He licked and sucked as her small hands made their way to his Samcro belt buckle.

She moaned as he sucked on her pulse point, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Bed, baby. Let's take this to the bed," she slurred as she tried to move them to the awaiting bed.

Instead of moving, Jax bite her collarbone, surely leaving a massive bite mark. One of his hands, squeezed her breast and she moaned as his thumb circled her harding nipple. Her hands continued working on opening his jeans as he latched onto her neck and upper chest.

When she succeeded in opening his jeans, her hand made their way to the hole in his boxers and she wasted no time in grabbing his hard manhood.

"Fuck," whispered Jax as he panted against her neck.

She spread the pre-cum from his tip to the base as she stroked him.

"Let's take this to the bed, baby."

Jax groaned as she broke contact with his cock.

She pushed him towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge making him fall down onto the old mattress.

He sat up and tried reaching for her and Tara giggled and shook her head.

"No, babe. Not yet."

"Tara, please," he begged as he started stroking himself. "I need you."

Tara slapped his hand away from his manhood. "No, this is mine tonight."

She kneeled down to take off his shoes and socks. She quickly got rid of his jeans and boxer, pulling them down his legs rapidly. By the time she rose to her feet, Jax had already taken of his trademark white t-shirt and kutte. She leaned down and straddled him as their lips meet over and over again. She pressed down on his erection and felt the wetness damping her panties.

His hands fumbled around to remove her shirt and she quickly pinned them down above his head.

"You are not behaving, Teller. I am going to have to punish you, if you continue," she whispered in his ear. She licked the shell of his ear.

Jax panted as he moved his hips so his cock could hit her core. "Babe, please. I am so hard for you." His glassy eyes begged for relief.

"Patience isn't really one of your virtues, Teller." She gave him a brief kiss and stood from the bed.

She kicked off her knee-high boots. Tara took the hem of her black tank top and slowly pulled it over her head. She shook her head, tousling her raven hair even more than it already was. She slowly unbutton her jeans and unzipped her fly and slowly rolled the jeans down her legs, getting rid of her socks on the way.

Jax's eyes widen as he took in the black lacy bra and thong set that she adorned.

She twirled and locked eyes with him.

"You like?"

Jax nodded and she leaned in placed her hands in his upper thigh.

"Good cause this all for you baby," she whispered as she lean in for a kiss.

She climbed on top of him as their tongues dueled for control.

She felt his hand on her back, searching for the clasp.

He broke away their kiss a look of confusion on his face. "Where the fuck is it?" he muttered.

Tara giggled as she sat up and looked down at him. She slowly reached in front of her and released her breasts from her lacy constraints.

His hands reached up and he massaged her breasts. "I fucking love these puppies," he muttered before he sat up and popped one breast into his mouth while one of his hand played with the other.

Tara threw her head back and moaned as she felt the immense pleasure creeping thru her body. She rubbed her thong covered core against his crotch. She felt her moisture damping her underwear and Jax's tongue in her breasts had her panting.

Jax switched to her other tit, giving it as much attention as he did the other one. Tara started moving her hips in a circular motion trying to relief some of the tension she felt in her center.

"Jax," she moaned as one of his hands made their way to her crotch, his fingers playing with the lining of the thong.

He pulled away, a small smirk plastered on his face. "What do you want, babe?"

"You," she moaned as his fingers dipped inside her thong, immediately into her wetness. She felt his two fingers stroking her gently while his thumb played with her throbbing clit.

"You like this?," he asked his voice as smug as ever.

She nodded as she shut her eyes and got lost in the sensations that his fingers were providing.

"Use your words, Knowles," he commanded, his fingers coming to a complete halt.

Tara opened her eyes and looked into the baby blues that have captivated her heart for the past three years. "Yes, baby. I fucking love it when you finger fuck me," she answered as she licked his outer lips, her hips having a mind of their own as she started moving against his digits.

"Good girl," he replied as he picked up speed once again thrusting his fingers as deeply as he could. "Fucking ride these fingers baby."

Tara moved her hips as fast as she could while he continued to plunge his fingers inside her, her moans getting louder as the pleasure intensified within her.

Her juices were coating his hand as she felt herself dripping. She threw her head back as she felt the wave of her first orgasm crash into her as she panted Jax's name over and over again her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

She barely had time to regain composure when she felt herself being flipped onto her back as Jax loomed over her. He swiftly ripped the thong from her waist as he kneel in front of her, throwing her legs over his shoulder.

She bit into her lower lip as she held her screams as Jax ate her like a starving man enjoying his last meal.

She felt the sheets soak under her as Jax lapped as much of her juices to his awaiting mouth.

Tara tensed as she felt the pressure building all over her body.

"FUCK! DON'T STOP. DON'T STOP," she screamed as waves of pleasure had her whole body trembling. Her mouth formed the perfect O as she came hard, her hands gripping the sheets as her hips moved in sync with Jax's mouth.

"Jesus," she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes the shocks of her two orgasms still having her gasping for breathe.

"Jackson actually," Jax smirked as he moved his way up to her lips.

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply not caring that she could taste herself in his lips. She felt his cock in her entrance and she folded her legs at her knees.

"Love me, baby," she whispered.

Jax kissed her slowly as he moved slightly away from her. Tara grabbed his ass before he moved to far away from her.

She looked into his eyes and she nodded her head.

"Like this baby," she whispered, her heart thumping against her chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern for her etched across his features.

"Just you and me, no barriers, right?"

"No barriers," he replied, leaning in for a small kiss.

She kissed his lips gently and she reached in between them. She placed the head of his cock on her entrance.

"I love you, Jackson."

"I love you, Tara," he said as he pushed into her.

* * *

><p>Jax panted against her neck as she tried to catch her breath as well.<p>

Tara threaded her hands in his long sweaty locks, gently running her fingers against his scalp.

Jax moan. "That feels good, babe."

"Better than the past thirty minutes?" Tara glanced down to her boyfriend. She noted that his eyes were closed, his breath slowly coming back to normal.

Jax smiled against her chest. "Nah, babe. Nothing could compare to that. Fucking worth all the begging I did."

Tara laughed. "You are making it sound like we have never had unprotected sex before."

Jax rose his head to look at her. "Yea, but I think it should happen more often. You are on the Pill."

"Its call taking precautions, Teller." She pulled his head back into her chest. "We are too young to have little mini-Jacksons running around."

She felt him stiffen. She paused her stroking.

"What?"

He looked up at her. "But you do want that? Right? With me?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I do, baby. But in a couple of years. I still need to get my BSN diploma. Then maybe med school. After all that, then we could plan for babies."

Jax continued to look at her, a hard line forming across his forehead. "There aren't any med schools in the area, babe. How are we suppose to be a family when you might be miles away from here going to med school. Who is going to take care of the kids? Of me?"

Tara frown. "Jax, we don't have to think of that right now. There is no reason to get upset over hypothetical kids. We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But..."

"Shhh," she placed her finger in his lips."How about you shut up and kiss me."

He gave her a small smile and kissed her lips gently. "You know for someone who is not celebrating a birthday, you are pretty demanding."

"Well, birthday boy, how about I keep demanding some things from you," she teased as her hands roamed his Reaper Tat.

"Oh yea, like what?" he shifted forward so their lips were inches apart.

"More orgasms," she replied as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I like the sound of that, Knowles..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

Here is another update! :)

It's a bit shorter. Chapter 3 coming soon.

Please review and respond. Thanks

Chapter 2

_Friday, April 11th, 1997_

The jukebox played shitty 80s music. Tara rolled her eyes as another 80s pop song came on from some cheesy pop star with big hair. She took another sip of her beer and glance at the clock that hung from the dark, dingy bar.

"Tara!"

She turned towards the door and saw her cousin, Katie walk in, a small suitcase in her hands, her red hair perfectly styled in a high bun.

Tara grinned as she stood from the stool.

"Tara!" Katie dropped her suitcase and grabbed her and hugged her tightly to her body. "It's so great to see you!"

Tara eagerly returned the hug. "Its great to see you too, Katie!"

They both sat on their respective bar stools, smiles ear to ear. Katie didn't waste anytime in ordering two shots of Jameson.

She spoke a mile a minute barely giving Tara anytime to respond to her cousin.

When the bartender placed the drinks in front of them, Katie immediately drank hers, slamming the shot glass hard against the bar.

"Fuck, that taste good." Katie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Where did find this place?"

"Oh, the bar is under Samcro payroll. Plus, they don't card." Tara took a sip of her lukewarm beer.

"The gang your boyfriend is in?" Katie took the other shot and swallowed the amber liquid, her green eyes closing as she threw the drink back. She signaled the bartender, Danny, for two more shots.

"Club. Its a motorcycle club," Tara replied, trying her hardest to hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Whatever," Katie swallowed another shot. "Fuck, I needed those after the day I had."

Tara took the remaining shot glass and swallowed the Jameson. "How was your flight?" She asked more out of politeness than interest. Katie was her mother's second cousin. One of the few relatives Tara had left.

"Fucking long. Nice to be out of New York's shit weather, though. I got to give it to the West Coast-nice weather." Danny placed two more shots in front of them.

"Thanks, love," Katie winked.

"How long are you here for?" Tara took the shot and winced when she felt the liquid burn her insides.

"A week. Got to go to San Diego and visit the old hag. NYU is only paying for the 2 days of the conference in Sacramento. Then I am going to make my way down to LA to visit some old friends then San Diego. I'll fly out by next Saturday. Thanks for letting me crash at your place for the night by the way."

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "Its no problem. Dad will be happy to see you," she lied. "Plus, its a good thing you met up with me here instead of going straight over there. There isn't much to do in Charming and Dad is most likely not there."

Katie scoffed. "You don't got to lied to me, doll. Derek is probably pissed I am stopping by. You know our family hates him for destroying Auntie Addison's life. From what the old hag tells me, your grandparents and the rest of the family gave him hell and a half when he got together with Auntie Addison. Even more so after she killed herself, not that you would know."

Tara flinched as her cousin brought up her mother's suicide. Katie gave her a semi-apologetic look. Katie signal for more shots as she took the last one.

"It ain't your fault, doll. Love makes people endure crazy shit."

Danny placed the shots in front of the ladies and gave Tara a pointed look. "You maybe want to slow down on those, Tara. I don't want shit from Jax."

"How about you keep them coming and we will handle the boyfriend later," snapped Katie as she gave Danny a hard look.

"Ain't no one handles members of Samcro," answered Danny, a frown etched on his face.

"Just keep them coming, Danny." Tara twirled the empty shot glass in her hand. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three. Danny scoffed as he filled two of the empty shot glasses with more whiskey. Katie rolled her eyes and Danny walked off, annoyance clearly etched on his face.

"So, how are things with you?" Katie asked.

Tara sighed. "Same old, same old. Just working to get certified as a nurse. Should graduate in June."

Katie nodded. Tara looked on as her cousin looked at her hands. "When you were a kid, the old hag bought you this fake medical kit for your birthday. It had to be the fourth or fifth birthday, I think. You know, those little plastic things that bring fake band-aids and the stethoscope." Tara nodded.

"Well, when you opened the gift, you were so excited for it. You went around for days, pretending to listen to peoples hearts and take everyone's temperature. Do you remember that?"

Tara took one of the shots of whiskey and threw back the drink, briefly shutting her eyes. She remembered the gift. At the moment, she loved her cousin so much for the gift. Katie's mom wasn't the easiest person to get along with but Tara remember loving her mother's cousin for the medical kit. She even remember pretending to take her mom's blood pressure. It was one of the few good memories she had as a child-all good before everything went to shit.

"No, I don't," replied Tara.

"Well, you annoyed the shit out of me, doll. Following me around with the stethoscope around your neck, wanting to take my temperature and listen to my heart beat. You kept saying, 'one day, I am going to be a doctor. Made your Momma damn proud.'" Katie smiled, a whimsical look crossing her face. Her cousin took another shot and look straight at Tara. "What happened, kid?"

Tara looked down in shame. "I don't know. Life happens. I guess dreams change." She shrugged her shoulder, signaling Danny for more rounds.

"Bullshit."

Tara turned her head to look at Katie.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Danny placed more rounds in front of them, shaking is head while doing so. Tara gave him a glare as she drowned the brown liquid in front of her. "Bring the bottle," she ordered.

She waited in silence for the Jameson bottle. When Danny placed the bottle in front of her and Katie, she saw the look of disappointment on his face. She scoffed at the irony. How many times had Danny called her to pick up Derek whenever he was too drunk to drive.

Tara poured herself and Katie more of the amber liquid. Clinking the shot glasses together, both of them drank the shot.

Danny stood in front of them, his hands on his hips. Tara looked up at him and glared until he walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Tara's eyes followed him until his figure disappeared to the back, where she could bet, he would place a call to a certain blonde haired biker.

"Tara, I know that I am not as present as I should be. Neither is my mom. Fuck, our whole family has kept their distance since Auntie Addy died." Katie poured them drinks.

"But shit, girl. You had a good thing going for you. Momma told me about the good grades, the scholarship offers. With those grades you had during high school, you could had gotten anywhere. Any college of your choosing. Fuck, man. The fucking world could have been your oyster. And to see you here, in some dingy bar, in some dead town drinking with your bitter cousin, settling to be a nurse instead of a fucking doctor." Katie shook her head. She took another shot, her words coming out slurred. " It's not too late, Tara. It's not too late for you. Get out before its too late. Get out before you repeat your mother's history."

Tara shook her head, her eyes becoming glassy. "It's not that simple, Katie. I have a good thing going here."

"The boyfriend?"

Tara smiled as she thought of Jax. "Yeah."

Katie poured another round, "girl, you got it bad. Must be some deep shit for you to stay here."

"It truly is." Tara felt her speech slur a bit. "Jax and I... we just get each other. You, know?"

"No, I don't. But Tara, does he love you as much as you love him?"

Tara looked at her cousin with an incredulous look. "Of course he does!"

Katie turned to face Tara in the stool. "See, I don't think so. Does he know about your dreams to be a doc?"

Tara looked down at her hands, choosing not to answer.

"Your silence is answer enough. If he loved you as much as you claim, he wouldn't let you fucking rot here, like your Momma."

"He has the club. His whole family is here, Katie."

"And you have no one. Besides him, you have no one in this Charming town. That's no way to live, Tara."

Tara angrily wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. "He'll leave if I ask him to."

"Will he?" questioned Katie.

"Yes. Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

A bit of a filler chapter but things will pick up in the next two. The next two chapters sets up the stage to what will happen.

Please review and respond. Thanks loves!

Chapter 3

"No, you bitch! Madonna is way fucking better than Nirvana! She started a fucking musical revolution."

Tara laughed, clutching at Katie's shoulder to keep her balance in the stool.

"You have no fucking idea what you are talking about, Katie," she slurred as she reached for the bottle of whiskey. "Fucking shit is empty," she muttered. "DANNY! BRING ANOTHER ONE!" She yelled as Katie laughed. Danny scowled and walked away, ignoring Tara's request.

"You know what your fucking problem is Knowles? You live in this fucking town, where grudge and flannel is the cool thing. Why do people think wearing flannel is a wise fashion choice is beyond me," she pointed at Tara's oversized flannel shirt, who she stole from Jax. "Come to New York. I could show you fucking culture. We could go shopping at the Village and go see Drag Queens with better legs than you and me, perform. We could eat greasy pizza at 2 am and go clubbing until the sunrises. Come to New York with me, Tara." Katie pleaded.

Tara shook her head, "I can't, Kitty Kat. What is there for me to do, over in New York? Besides you, I have no one there. What would I do with my time? Work as a waitress at Applebees?"

Katie shook her head, "Tara, you could reapply to some colleges and universities. The city is full of them. With your grades, you could get anywhere, full ride scholarship and whatever you don't get in scholarships, you could get in student loans. I have a walkup apartment in Spanish Harlem, but you are more than welcomed to my couch until you get a job somewhere. Most colleges and universities offer their students jobs. Get one working in a library or something. We save up for a couple of months and get a two bedroom somewhere. It's a bit late, but you could start in the fall semester of next year if you apply now. Fuck it, I'll cover the application costs and you could repay me whenever you get the cash."

Tara opened her mouth to protest which Katie quickly stopped by placing her index finger in her cousin's lips.

"Shhh. Don't give me an answer now. Just think about it. Okay?" Katie pleaded.

Tara took a moment and then slowly nodded her head earning her a genuine smile from Katie.

Tara looked at her cousin's flushed face. "You know, Katie, I haven't had such a good time, in a long time."

"Aww, baby T!" Katie tried to stand straight from the stool but managed to lean sideways instead. "Fuck, I am drunk."

Tara giggled as she also stood.

"Come give me a hug, baby T."

Tara gladly walked into her cousin's arms, both of them swaying slightly as they embraced. She inhaled her cousin's sweet smell and shut her eyes, letting the memories of their childhood take over. The summers spent in San Diego, far away from Charming and Derek Knowles. All the sunbathing and barbecues. The time Katie broke her arm when she fell off a tree, trying to out-climb Tara. The laughters and hugs and smiles shared by the young girls and their respective mothers. Tara remembered her mother braiding her hair into pigtails each night before blaring classic Bob Dylan and Neil Young songs, both of them singing while spending mother and daughter quality time. She remembered her mother singing her to sleep each night, with the same song, the tune soon becoming her favorite song of all time. Tara shut her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from rolling down her face.

"You are making a mistake staying here, baby T," whispered Katie.

Tara broke the embrace and crossed her arms in front of her. "I love him, Kitty Kat. He is all I have."

Katie gave her a sad smile. "I know, honey. I know." Katie rubbed Tara's arms until she felt the tension leave her body.

When the jukebox started playing the pop classic, Katie squealed and jumped up and down. Tara rolled her eyes as a small smile spread across her lips.

"See, I told you Madonna is soooo much better. Come on, lets dance and forget about all this sappy sad shit!"

Tara laughed as her cousin pulled her to the middle of the bar, where a few regulars looked on as Katie sang to Like A Virgin.

Fuck it, thought Tara, as she belted out and joined Katie in her singing and dancing.

Tara grabbed Katie's hand and twirled her around. Katie laughed and twirled Tara in return. She then dipped her, much to Tara's delight. She squealed as her head almost touched the ground. She felt the room spin as Katie helped her stand upright, never losing the movements of her hips. The jukebox switched to some other pop music and Tara closed her eyes and swayed her hips to the music. She heard Katie's laughter and she smiled, choosing to remember this night for what it was-two cousins reconnecting and having a good time, no outside bullshit dampening their mood.

She felt his hands on her hips even before she opened her eyes. She smiled as his natural musk created a sensory overload on her body. n She opened her eyes and turned in his arms. He had his trademark smirk, his white t-shit clinging to his chest and arms and the black kutte an everlasting reminder were his true loyalties lie.

She heard Katie's small gasp but chose to ignore it as she pressed her body to her boyfriends', her arms finding their way to his neck and shoulders. She continued dancing against him even though he just basically stood there looking amused as she sang and danced. She felt Katie behind her, moving around and Tara twirled to face her and Tara swayed their hips together as Jax kept his hands on her waist.

She noted Opie sitting in the bar, looking on as he talked to Danny, a cigarette dangling from his lips. What a sight they must be. The two drunk girls and the biker dancing in an old bar in the middle of nowhere to old pop music.

Tara and Katie belted the last words of the song. The few patrons that were watching applauded their performance to which Katie bowed earning more cheers and applause. Tara laughed as Jax pulled her to the side, where Opie stood, leaning against the bar, his legs crossed in front.

"You got quite the moves there, Knowles," Opie teased smashing his cigarette in a near by ashtray.

"Told you my girl had moves," Jax winked, earning him a glared from her.

"A bit TMI," slurred Katie as she made her way over. "You must be the boyfriend," Katie extended one of her hands in front of her. "Katherine O'Brien."

"Jax Teller," Jax shook her hand. "This is my best friend, Opie."

"Opie?" Katie rose one of her eyebrows. "Interesting. A fan of the Andy Griffith Show?"

Opie shrugged his shoulders. "Pops and Ma were."

Tara leaned against Jax's shoulder, feeling the effects of the alcohol. She shut her eyes and moaned. Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How about we get you two home? I'll drive the Cutlass."

Tara shook her head. "No, no. We are having too much fun, right Kitty Kat?"

"That's right baby T," smiled Katie as she leaned and gave Tara a peck in the mouth. Katie looked to where Danny was standing behind the bar. "How about more rounds, Danny boy?"

"I think we could all agree that ya'll had too much to drink. I am cutting you off. How about you lads take the ladies, home."

"Yea, come on." Opie pushed himself away from the bar and grabbed Katie's suitcase.

Katie rolled her eyes. She pulled a couple of twenties from her back pocket of her jeans and threw them at Danny. "Fucking bullshit," she muttered before grabbing her suitcase from Opie's hand and walking out of the bar.

Tara gave Danny an apologetic look as Jax muttered a thanks while giving Danny extra bills. "Come on babe," he said as he gently picked her up fireman style.

Tara shut her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

Jax walked them out of the bar, Opie following closely behind. When she felt the cool air night hit her face, she opened her eyes to see her cousin leaning against the Cutlass, her suitcase by her feet and a cigarette dangling from one of her hands.

"Jax, put me down," Tara pleaded. Reluctantly, he did so and Tara made her way to Katie. Sensing that the girls needed some time, Jax and Opie stood by the door of the bar, were they both lit up and start talking in hushed tones as Tara leaned against the Cutlass, waiting for her cousin to finish her cigarette.

"So, what else is there to do in this shithole," asked Katie in between puffs.

Tara looked at her cousin's discontent expression. "We could go grab something to eat at Hannah's." She looked at where her boyfriend was standing, his eyes never leaving her face. "Or, we could always go to the clubhouse."

"The clubhouse?" Katie turned her face to look at her.

Tara nodded. "Its where Jax's club meet and take care of SAMCRO business."

"What the hell is SAMCRO?"

"Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original."

Katie nodded as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Jax and Opie made their way to where the girls were standing. "So, what's the plan?" asked Opie.

Katie threw her cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with her black stiletto. "Let's see how the other half lives. Takes us to the clubhouse, boys."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jax parked the Cutlass effortlessly into one of the spots in TM, Opie parking his truck next to the old classic.

Katie and Tara spilled out of the Cutlass, happily chatting while he got off the car and walked to where Opie parked.

Opie hopped off the truck and watched with much amusement the two cousins talk a mile a minute.

"I haven't seen Tara this excited in a long time, brother."

Jax gave his old friend a small smile. "Yea," he quietly said as he watched his girlfriend of nearly three years. Knowing Jax as long as he did, Opie saw the concern in his best friends' eyes.

"What's bugging you, bro?" Opie asked quietly enough so Tara couldn't hear the question.

Jax continued looking at his girlfriend as she stood with Katie, probably explaining the core rules of a Samcro party. "This shit don't feel right, Op. Katie here, is not a good thing."

Opie looked at the two girls. "You think so?"

"Yea," Jax bit his lower lip.

"Jax! Come on, baby. The fight is about to start!" Tara waved him over.

"Come on, bro." Opie slapped his back as he walked towards Tara and Katie.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Tara played with the ends of Jax's hair as he yelled out of pure excitement. Tig and Happy were beating the crap out of each other in the ring as Tara sat on Jax's lap in a nearby picnic table. One of his arms were tightly wrapped on her waist as the other hand held to a long boy. Next to them Katie and Opie were quietly talking to one another, ignoring their surroundings as they both drank from their respective beer bottles. What they were talking about was beyond Tara who couldn't hear with all the yelling and cheers going on but she did note the gleam in her cousin's eyes.

"Baby," she whispered in Jax's ear, trying to get his attention.

"Yea," he briefly looked at her before returning his eyes to the ring where Bobby was breaking up the fight.

"What do you think of Katie?" she whispered, looking as Opie laughed at one of Katie's crude jokes.

Jax took a swing of his beer before replying. "She is aight."

Jax's curt answer was all the confirmation Tara needed. She had suspected that her boyfriend didn't like her cousin given his quiet demeanor the whole night. Tara sighed as she turned to look at the ring. It was neither the time nor place to get into a fight with Jax about Katie and his lack of interest in her cousin's visit.

A visitor from the Tacoma charter, Kozik and Tig were about to go at it. From what Tara could tell, both men despised one another and it was quite obvious that the fight would be bloody.

Tara bit her lip as thoughts of what her cousin asked her earlier tonight start plaguing her thoughts. She hated Charming. She hated the small town mindset and the claustrophobic feelings she got every time she went around town and everyone knew her business. Her relationship with her father was shit. Katie was right. The only thing she had here was Jax. Her reckless boyfriend who showed her what it meant to be loved right when she thought she would never know the meaning of unconditional love.

She rubbed her eyes with her right hand. Jax was all she had in Charming. She wasn't stupid. She knew that her boyfriend was part of some fuck up shit with SAMCRO. She hear the rumors of guns and extortion. Whenever she asked Jax about how SAMCRO earned their money he would deflect her questions. Fuck, they often got into fights because of it. As present as she often was in the clubhouse, Tara hated to admit that she was in the dark about SAMCRO's illegal ways. What would happen if she were to lose him to the MC or any of its enemies?

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Tara whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

Jax looked at her. "I love you too, babe." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Tara leaned in and deepen the kiss, her tongue stroking his.

So lost they were in each other that they missed the initial markers of a storm brewing.

"Opie!"

Tara broke apart from Jax when she saw Donna marching towards them a look of pure anger etched on her small and swollen face.

Jax, Opie and Tara all stood as the small brunette fumed in front of them. "Where the hell have you been? Who the hell is this, Harry?" She pointed at Katie.

"Donna, this is my cousin Katie. She is visiting from New York," Tara said hoping to defuse the situation.

"Harry? Your name is Harry?" Katie snorted as she tried to contain her giggles.

"Yes, his name is Harry and I am his pregnant Old Lady."

"Whoopie!" Katie took a sip of her beer.

"Where were you, Opie?" Donna placed her hands on her hips.

"I went with Jax to pick up Tara and her cousin in a bar, then we came here to chill for a bit. Katie and I were just talking about old tv shows and music."

This answer seemed to anger her even more. "So, instead of being home with your pregnant girl, you are galavanting throughout Charming with Tara and Pippi Longstocking."

"Fuck," muttered Jax.

Katie stood from the picnic table. "Who are you calling Pippi Longstocking, Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Obviously you," Donna turned to look at Katie. "I don't know how sluts in New York do it, but unavailable men are respected here in Charming. Go find some other dick to suck tonight."

"And obviously you don't have much control of your dick if he was looking to stick it to this slut from New York. I am guessing by your bitchy attitude, you are horrible in bed and don't put out often. Probably got knocked up on purpose to entrap Opie here."

Tara's mouth flew open as did everyone else's who was close enough to hear the confrontation. Tara saw Donna's fist balled up and she immediately went to stand in front of the small and very pregnant brunette. "Donna! Donna! You are pregnant for Christ sakes, chill out."

"Opie, take your girl home, before shit gets out of control here," Jax slapped Opie's back. "Come on guys, go home."

Katie rolled her eyes and sat right back down and turned to look at the ring.

"Come on, Donna," Opie placed his hand in her arm. "Let's go home."

Donna shrugged his hand from her arm. She glared at Katie before a sinister smile spread across her face.

"Well Katie, I hope you enjoy your stay in Charming," Donna said as she stepped around Tara and stood in front of the redhead. "And I do hope that after tonight you stay dry."

Katie turned and looked up at Donna. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Donna smiled and grabbed the nearest beer bottle and poured its contents on top of Katie's head.

Katie jumped up fast ready to pound Donna if it weren't for Jax jumping in front of the two girls and grabbing Katie's hand before it touched Donna.

"You stupid cunt!" yelled Katie as she wiped beer from her face.

"Now, that will show you to stay away from my man," yelled Donna who was being dragged to the trunk by Opie. "I don't fucking care if you were talking about The Rolling Stones..."

"Katie!" Tara rushed to her cousin's side.

"Don't! Just don't Tara!" Katie turned and stormed inside the clubhouse.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Can't fucking believe this..." muttered Tara as she banged on the bathroom door. "Come on Katie, open up."

They had been in the clubhouse for less than an hour and already shit had gone sour.

"Katie!" Tara banged, the buzz she had earlier slowly disappearing.

Katie swung the door open, a look of pure fury on her face. Tara walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Katie's eyes were closed as she tried to control her anger. "This is utter fucking bullshit, Tara."

"Katie, let me explain. Donna and Opie..."

Katie turned away from the sink to face her cousin, "Shut up about Donna and Opie. Yes, you do have a lot to explain. Please answer me this, Tara-this is why you are staying in Charming? This is why you are letting your life slip away? So you could hang out in an old building with bikers and these women have zero self respect for themselves." Katie opened the tap water to dip her head in the running water. After a few minutes she rose her head from the sink. Tara gave her an old towel she got in one of the bedrooms and gave it to her cousin.

"Could you believe that when I was walking here, I saw this girl, no older than twenty blowing some guy. How many guys have had their junk in her mouth? How many guys will have used and abused her by the time she turns twenty-five? She will be some nameless girl who one day will have a crank addiction and whose kid will resent her for the rest of her life."

Katie sighed before continuing. "That nameless girl could easily be you, Tara. I know you love him but you are worth more than that. You deserve more than popping some kids to some biker that will be in and out of jail for the rest of his life. You were given a gift, Tara. You have a brain. I just hope you use it before its too late."

Katie threw the towel in the sink and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Tara alone in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun rays were creeping thru the blinds. Tara groaned as she turned over, her head pounding. "Fuck, I drank too much," she whispered to no one in particular.

"We sure fucking did," whispered the voice next to her.

Tara opened her eyes and saw her beautiful cousin laying next to her, her arm thrown over her face, blocking the sun rays.

"Good morning, Kitty Kat."

"Baby T, I am a bonafide New Yorker. There is no such thing as a good morning, specially after all the booze we drank last night."

Tara chuckled as she swung her legs out of her bed. "I'll go get the coffee started."

"Bring aspirin with it too!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tara parked the Cutlass in front of Hannah's.

"I am telling you, Kitty Kat, Hannah's has the best French Toast in the West Coast."

Tara got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck that. The best breakfast, you'll ever have would be from a Bodega down the block from where I live. A bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel with a light and sweet coffee. Now, that's breakfast," countered Katie as she walked inside with Tara.

"What the hell is a Bodega?" laughed Tara.

"A Deli! It's Spanish for deli."

Tara and Katie sat in a booth and ordered coffees and their breakfast from the waitress, Magda.

"You have no idea how great it feels, Tara. To constantly be on the go. The city always going and you shifting your energy to match it. The endless possibilities and dreams."

"Katie," warned Tara.

"No, no listen," Katie grabbed Tara's hands. "I know your boyfriend will be here soon to drive us to the Sacramento airport, but listen to this. I wasn't completely forthcoming with you Tara," whispered Katie as she leaned in to talk to her cousin. "When NYU offered to pay for this conference in LA, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to see you and convince you to move back East with me. In my purse, I have college applications for Colombia, NYU, Barnard, and Baruch College. Now, you won't be able to matriculate this upcoming fall but the fall of next year, you'll be golden, if you submit your application by the end of October. That gives you enough time, Tara. We are in April now, graduate from the little nursing program you are enrolled in then save up enough money to move out East. You could stay with me until you get use to the lifestyle over in New York. You don't have to worry about rent or food or any of that for the first couple of months. Just think about it, ok?"

Tara swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat. "Why are you doing this Katie? Why?"

Katie squeezed Tara's hands, "Cause before she died I promised your mother that you wouldn't become like her. A girl stuck in this Charming town with no way out."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Thanks for the ride, Op."

Opie nodded as Jax jump of the truck just as Tara and Katie were just exiting Hannah's. Jax flick his cigarette to the ground as he made his way to his girlfriend and her visitor.

"Hey babe," he placed a brief kiss on her lips. "Katie," he nodded to the redhead.

"Jackson," she mocked back, rolling her eyes. Katie saw Opie and pucker her lips making kissing sounds to his best friend. Opie put the truck on reserve and peel out of the lot before tongues started wagging in Charming.

"You sure didn't learn from last night." Jax wrapped his arm around Tara's shoulder.

Katie turned to look at him, her green eyes the same shade of his girlfriend. "Hey Jax, next time you see Donna, tell her that thanks for the beer. It did wonders to my hair's volume and shine."

Tara laughed as she unlocked the Cutlass's door. "Come on, baby. Let's get crazy over here to Sacramento before she starts more trouble."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I hate that you are leaving," Tara hugged her cousin tightly.

"Me too, Baby T."

"Promise you'll call when you arrive in LA." Tara broke the hug. "And when you get to San Diego too. And New York."

"That's a whole lot of phone calls there, Baby T," teased Katie. She pulled away from Tara and reached into her oversized bag. She took out a manila envelop and handed it to Tara.

"Katie, I can't take this," whispered Tara. She felt Jax's eyes on her but she kept her eyes locked with her cousin.

"Take it. Just so you have options. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you," whispered Katie. "Call me if you need the money to fly over there. I'll pay for it even if it means doing extra shifts at work. Just don't give up on your dreams. Please Tara. Take the envelop."

Tara reluctantly took envelop. She noted how Jax crossed his arms in front of him, his impatience clearly written on his face. She gave him a small smile and he remained in his spot a couple of feet away from them. Tara turned her gaze back to Katie.

Katie gave her a watery smile and hugged her cousin one last time. "Remember, you have six months to fill out these applications and a little over a year to make your way out East. Ok?"

Tara nodded. "Ok."

Katie pulled away from Tara and stroke her cheek. "Remember this, Tara. If he loves you as much as you say he does, he would make his way out East with you too. The club and his Momma be damned."

With that said, Katie grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the security point.

Tara waved at her cousin even though Katie never turn to look back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's in the envelop?" Jax took a drag of his cigarette as he drove down to Charming.

"Just some papers Katie thought I should have," Tara replied looking out the window, the envelop in between them.

"You had fun?"

"Yes, I did. I missed her. A lot actually. And she did too."

"Funny way she got of showing it. We been together for a while and you barely ever mentioned her and she has never come to visit."

Tara sighed. "Shit with Katie is complicated. She barely gets along with her mom. She left and moved to New York on her own as soon as she turned eighteen. Worked her ass off to get into NYU. Now she is there finishing up a degree at Tisch, NYU's theater school. Barely makes it out West. Works like a maniac in order to keep up with New York's expenses."

"Interesting." Jax took another dragged from his cigarette. "So, what did you ladies talk about during breakfast?"

Tara's heart pounded in her chest. "Stuff. Her life there, my life here. My Dad's endless bullshit. Her Mom's crazy behavior."

"Is that all?" asked Jax with an eery calm that had her hands sweating.

"Yea," she whispered as she closed her eyes, nausea taking over her body.

She has never lied to Jax and she did not like the feeling of it. Not one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a bit of a filler chapter but its setting the stage for something big. Very big.

I always liked the character of David Hale. I felt that there was some unspoken history between he and Tara. :)

Good news!

I have written up to Chapter 10.

Will space out the postings because I am going on vacation in mid-February which will not give me time to write.

Please review and respond.

XOXO

Chapter 6

Thursday, May 8th, 1997

"Come on!" grunted Tara. She turned the keys one more time and the damn Cutlass did not start. Slamming her hands against the steering wheel, Tara exhaled before grabbing her messenger bag and exiting the car. She kicked one of the wheels of her old car for good measure.

She was going to be late to her class if she didn't find a ride ASAP to Stockton. Making her way to her house, she called Jax's house where Gemma gleefully informed her that her son was making an overnight run with the rest of the club. A run that Tara knew nothing about which pissed her off like no other. After slamming the phone, Tara contemplated giving Donna a call, but things were frosty between the two after the incident with Katie. That left one other person left.

Sighing deeply, Tara dialed the number of an old friend. Biting her lower lip, Tara waited and waited until she nearly hung up the phone. She heard the faint "hello" before quickly putting the phone back in her ear.

"Hello? David? It's Tara..."

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Thanks so much for this."

"It's fine, Tara," David laughed as he maneuvered his Jeep into the highway. "So, how are thing going with you?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

"Same old shit, different day," Tara looked out the window.

"So, you are getting a nursing diploma?"

"More like a nurse's assistant," she muttered. "There aren't any good colleges or med schools around here so..." Tara shrugged her shoulders.

There was an uncomfortable silence as David continued driving to Stockton.

David cleared his throat. "So, when will you get your certification?"

Tara looked at one of her few friends. "If I pass today's final exam, then in two weeks." She looked down at her hands. She knew that Jax would make it down to her graduation ceremony. Her father would be a no show. She highly doubted that Donna would make it down either due to them being pissed at one another.

"Would you like to come?" she asked out of the blue, surprising even herself. "I mean, if you have nothing to do, it would be nice, you know."

"Are you sure, your boyfriend will be okay with that?"

Tara sighed. "No he wouldn't but I don't have a lot of people in Charming. It will be nice to have some people there for once, you know?"

David continued driving in silence.

Tara swallowed and turned to look at the window. "So, I heard you are in the Police Academy..."

"Yea," she could tell he was happy with the change of subject. "It's fucking awesome, Tara. It was a bit tough at first, with all the training but it will be all worth it when I have that badge. How are things with the Old Man? He hasn't...?"

The unspoken question lingered in the air. Tara turned to look at David. "No, he hasn't touched me in years. Ever since Jax and I became serious. I think he is scared of SAMCRO and what would happen if he hits me. We barely even talk to one another anyways. It's like we are more of roommates than father and daughter He is always either working or drinking himself into oblivion in some bar in either Charming or Lodi."

"Why don't you leave?" he asked as he exited the highway.

"Jax and I are saving up to move in together."

David sighed. "I wasn't talking about leaving your Dad's house, Tara."

David pulled up into one of the small community colleges of Stockton.

"Thanks," she muttered as she opened the passenger door to the Jeep.

"Who is picking you up?"

"I'll manage," she responded before exiting the vehicle.

"I am going to stick around. At what time your class lets out?"

Tara shook her head, "I couldn't possibly..."

"Tara stop being a stubborn ass and tell me when your class lets out."

Tara gave him a small smirk, "I should be done with the test in two hours, asshole," she teased back.

"Ok, then. See you in two hours."

Tara gave him a small wave and made her way to the entrance.

"Tara!"

Tara turned to look at her old friend. She rose her eyebrow as she waited for him to say whatever he needed to say.

"Good luck, not that you'll need it."

Tara gave him one of her rare smiles and walked into the building.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"So, how did you do?" David merged into incoming traffic.

"I got to come and pick up the cap and gown tomorrow afternoon for graduation."

David gave her a gapped tooth smile before returning his eyes to the road.

"I knew you could do it."

Tara smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Davey. You were always one of the few people who actually believed in me."

"You gave me no option there, Knowles. You kicked my ass in every class in high school. I still blame you for not being valedictorian."

Tara laughed. "Not my fault you couldn't handle all of this," Tara tapped the side of her head.

For nearly an hour, David and Tara teased one another enjoying each others company. Before long, David was parking in front of her house.

Tara unbuckled her seat belt and gave David a smile. "Thanks for today."

"Need a ride for tomorrow. The Cutlass probably won't be running for a couple of days."

"Are you sure its not too much of an inconvenience?"

"At what time you need to be there?"

"Twoish?"

"I'll be here at 12:30."

Tara smiled and jumped off the Jeep.

"Oh and Tara," David said, leaning over. "I'll be there when you graduate."

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Friday, May 9th, 1997

Tara sang along to The Cranberries as the Welcome to Charming sign came to view.

David drummed his fingers to the beat as they left behind the roads that took them out of Charming.

The sun was slowly setting and Tara rolled down the window to the Jeep to feel the cool air hit her face. She closed her eyes as she sang along to the lyrics, the wind making her hair flap around her face, a gentle smile crossing her face.

In two weeks, she would have another diploma under her belt. If things went as she planned, she would get a job at St. Thomas were she could dip her feet into the medical field. Her smile drew wider as she thought of the endless possibilities.

"What are you think about?"

Tara didn't bother opening her eyes. "The what could be's..." she answered with a smile. As the wind blew them closer to Charming, she let herself fall into a deep slumber where she dreamed of open heart surgeries and little blond babies.


	7. Chapter 7

It's coming guys… It's coming...

Please review and respond!

**Chapter 7**

_Friday, May 9th, 1997_

The sun was rapidly setting and the cool breeze felt nice against his skin. He and the rest of the club rode closer to Charming, pushing the bikes to full speed in order to arrive to the town before nightfall.

Shit with the Irish and Niners went smoothly much to the surprise of everyone involved. The Mayans were pushing deep into Niners territory and an emergency order was placed with the Irish. Like the good business partners they were, SAMCRO delivered within two days. The surprise delivery required for them to leave immediately to Oregon and back, where the Irish were hiding surplus guns in a warehouse. He only had time to pack an overnight bag and for that he was sure Tara was pissed about. She hated when he left without letting her know in advance. But he'll make up to her tonight.

"Yo, bro!" yelled Kozik from his left. "Ain't that your girl?"

Jax turned his eyes to his left and indeed saw Tara's head leaning against the side, a peaceful smile plastered across her face as she slept.

He recognized that Jeep. The gapped tooth prick driving it had made it his life mission to make his relationship with Tara a living hell when they were in high school. He was pretty sure Hale was aware that he was driving next to SAMCRO but he made sure to fucking ignore all of them as he continued facing forward.

Jax pulled back a bit letting Opie and Happy ride in front of him. He signal for them to continue without him as he maneuvered his bike so it rode directly behind Hale's Jeep. He was sure Clay would give him shit for abandoning ranks as they rode but nothing made his blood boil more than his girl in another dudes car. Giving the future cop a few moments to pull over, Jax quickly made his way so he would be riding side by side to Hale's window.

"Pull over," he yelled.

Hale ignored the biker and reached over and turned the volume of the radio up slightly ignoring Jax's request.

Angrily Jax rode closer to the vehicle and kicked it the side door with all his might without losing control of his bike.

"Fucking pull over," he commanded as his decimal volume went up, the inexplicable anger clouding his vision.

Hale gave him a smirked as he glance to his right and saw Tara looking straight at him, anger blazing on her face.

He couldn't heard what she said to Hale but it was pretty obvious what it was as Hale rolled up his window and continue driving towards Tara's house exit. He saw his girl cross her arms in front of her, a look of fury across her face.

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

He was off his bike even before she was able to hop off the Jeep. He swung the door to the vehicle wide open and grabbed her arm pulling her off.

"What the fuck are you doing in this prick's car?" he said, his teeth clenched in anger.

Tara shrugged off her arm from his grip. "If you fucking gave a shit, you would have called me."

Jax grabbed her again and pulled her closer. "I had club business," he fumed.

"You always got fucking club business."

By then, Hale had made his way around to where they were standing. "Let go of her."

"You mind your fucking business," yelled Jax and turned his attention back to Tara. "You don't need to be in another man's car, especially if you are my Old Lady."

Tara pushed him away from her, her face red in anger. "If you were to take your head up your fucking ass, you would notice that my fucking car is not on the driveway. If you were to pick up the damn phone and give the girlfriend you claim to love so much a call, you would know that my car is in TM getting fixed by one of your stepfather's employees. And let's see if you even fucking remember that I had an exam to get to yesterday. An exam that was pretty fucking important for me to take in order to get my diploma so I could get somewhere in life."

Tara kept getting closer to his face until they were inches apart. "If it weren't for this man," Tara points at Hale, whose hands were shoved inside his pockets, "I wouldn't have been able to graduate. For the past two days, he has been driving me to and from school. Something," she jammed her index finger into his chest, "you should have been doing, if it weren't for your fucking commitment to SAMCRO."

He saw the anger in her eyes and he felt his own deflate a bit. "Tara..."

"DON'T," she yelled, her eyes watery and her lips trembling. She walked to the Jeep and took out a clear bag that contained what seemed to be a cap and gown. Tara walked to Hale and gave him a half hug. "Thanks Davey for the ride. Please tell me you are still coming?"

David placed hand on her hip and gave her cheek a brief kiss. Jax felt his temper getting out of control and he took deep breaths to control it. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tara." He gave Jax a disgusted look before getting into his Jeep. Shutting the door, David turned the ignition and waved at Tara as he drove away.

Tara dug out her keys from her jean's pocket and talked to the front of her house.

Jax followed stopping right behind her as her trembling hands tried to place the key inside the locket.

"Tara..." he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. He flinched when she shrugged his hand off. Turning to face him, Tara wiped the tears from her face.

"I need you to leave, Jackson."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Get the fuck away from me and away from this house. I don't want to see you!"

With that said, she turned the locket and open the door. She gave him one last glare before slamming the door right on his dumbfounded face.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Hi guys! Here is another chapter. I'll be away soaking up the sun in the Caribbean for the next week. I'll try to update from the beach somewhere...lol. I am so sick and tired of the winter storms and constant snowfalls.

So, this chapter is instrumental because its going to be the springing board for what's to come. Please don't forget that Jax and Tara are my OTP. Never forget that...

XOXO

Chapter 8

Tuesday, May 13th, 1997

She jostled from a deep slumber when she heard her front door slam. She rolled over and saw that it was slightly before midnight, the red lights of her alarm clock reminding her of the emptiness she felt since she kicked Jax out of her property a couple of days ago.

She heard her father bumping into things as he made his way to the master bedroom, muttering obscenities on his way. He slammed the door to his bedroom and Tara shut her eyes, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

She missed him. God, she missed him. She missed his corny jokes and the way he made her feel safe. All the fucked up things around her seemed to disappear whenever she was with him.

Tara wiped the tears from her eyes swearing to herself for letting Jackson Nathaniel Teller have such an effect on her.

She hated feeling helpless. She wanted to go to TM and apologize for getting so angry but deep down she knew she had to stand her ground. Jax always put the club before her...before them and that was no way to live.

Tara glanced at her alarm clock one more time before turning on the lamp next to it. She sat up and grabbed the phone she kept there just in case Jax decided to call. Every hour that phone remain silent was another hour she felt her soul die just a little.

Wiping her eyes, Tara dialed a number that has become second nature to her.

The phone rang a couple of times.

"It's after 2, fucker. I have better won the fucking lottery for you to be calling this fucking late, asshole."

Tara laughed despite her tears, "Nice way to answer the phone."

"Baby T?"

"Yea," Tara sobbed a bit, feeling her heart break a little more.

"Tara, take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened?"

Tara did as she was told and spent over an hour talking to her only lifeline outside of Charming.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

His body felt sluggish as he walked with the bottle of Jameson. He has spent the last couple of days in a daze of weeds and booze. The days have bled to one another and each day a part of him curse the hold the beautiful brunette had over him. The other part fell in love with her even more for not taking any of his shit, like most women that surround the club do.

He took another swing of the bottle as he continued walking among the streets of Charming.

Tara. His beloved Tara. His only weakness. His Achilles heel.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread that kept creeping in on him when in regards to Tara.

"Tara," he muttered as he drank the last drops of the whiskey. He threw the bottle into the ground and watched as it smashed into a billion pieces. "Tara," he muttered as he continued walking, dragging his feet with him.

He saw the lights reflecting in front of him, his shadow creating a silhouette along the streets. The driver of the vehicle behind him honked the horn loudly earning him a finger from Jax who refused to turned around. The driver honked again and Jax wished he still had the bottle to Jameson so he could throw it at the car.

"I need to get to her. I need Tara," he whispered as he walked crookedly among the street. "TARA!" he yelled as he continued walking.

"Teller!" he heard the driver yell.

Jax turned around, a sneer forming in his face.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Tara giggled as Katie talked about her new love interest, Joey, and his crazy, theatrical antics. They have been on the phone for over an hour, talking about everything that has happened since Katie departed for New York.

Katie comforted Tara when in regards to Jax. "Fuck him," her cousin had said and tried to convince Tara to move after graduation. Tara still refused but she did come up with a good compromise. While on the phone with Katie, Tara got up from her bed and filled out the applications to the colleges and universities much to Katie's delight. All Tara really needed to do was type up her admissions essays and put them all in an envelop she would send to Katie. Katie would then put in the deposits and mail them out.

"It's one step closer," Katie said over the phone as Tara placed the applications in an envelop and put them in her desk.

"Katie, just cause I filled them out doesn't mean I am going," she had replied as she made her way to her bed. "Anyway, how is life in the big, bad city?" she asked as she laid down and looked up at her ceiling that were still covered in those little plastic stars that glowed in the dark. Once Jax teased her for having them but she confessed to him that her mother put them up there a couple of months before her suicide. Jax apologized and never again made fun of her stars. Those stars were a reminder of the two people she loved the most leaving her behind.

She closed her eyes as she thought about her boyfriend and his lack of concern for her.

"Tara?" Katie said in her ear.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Katie went on and describe in detail how she meet Joey, a fellow New Yorker from Queens, in LA during the conference and how they hit it off immediately.

Tara gave her advice about her new, possible relationship and also advised Katie to tone down her aggressiveness.

They were talking for over an hour when she heard a knock on her window.

"Tara?" a voice whispered.

"Katie, hold on," Tara placed the phone on her bed and walked to her window.

"David?" Tara opened her window. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, being mindful that her father was sleeping down the hall.

"Could you please come out? I need to talk to you," he pleaded, keeping his voice low.

Tara nodded. "Hold on." Tara walked to her bed. "Katie, I have to go." She and her cousin bid their goodbyes and Tara hung up and made her way to the window.

Over the past three years, Tara has mastered the art of getting out of her room thru her window. Landing slowly and quietly on the ground, Tara made her way to where David was standing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

David nodded to his Jeep. "Come with me," he placed his hand on her lower back, were the crow tat rested.

They walked together to his Jeep.

"Oh my God," she said as she rushed to the passenger side. Opening the door, Tara looked at her boyfriend's slumped figure. She felt the tears in her eyes. "Jax," she shook his shoulder. "Baby?"

Jax opened his eyes and looked at her. "Tara?" he stumbled to get out of the Jeep and David slowly pushed her out of the way as he helped Jax get out of the car. Tara noted the blood coming out of his knee where he had a scrape. Jax stumbled towards her, "Tara, babe. Please don't..." he muttered the last words making it impossible for her to catch what he said. Tara hugged his tall frame to her smaller one.

"What happened?" she asked David.

"Found him walking alone in Main Street. Drunk out of his fucking mind. Would had punch me if it weren't for his state. Missed his shot and fell to the floor, scraped his knee. Kept saying your name over and over again," David shrugged. "Thought it would be best to bring him here."

"Thanks," muttered Tara as she struggled with Jax's weight.

"Let me help you get him inside."

David easily picked Jax up and Tara ran to her window. Tara climbed thru her window and rushed to her front door were David waited with Jax.

"Put me down asshole," yelled Jax and Tara placed her hand in his mouth.

"Jax, baby, you have to be very quiet. Please, I am begging you."

Tara removed her hand from his mouth and Jax looked at her with glassy eyes. "I would be quiet just for you," he whispered. "I would do anything for you, Tara."

Tara nodded and motioned for David to follow her to her room. They quietly made it there and Tara watched as David placed Jax on her bed.

David pointed to her door and Tara followed him out. They silently made it to the front of her house were David waved goodbye after she promised to call him first thing in the morning to make sure everything turned out okay. Tara thanked him for bring Jax to her. They embraced and for the millionth time, Tara felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she shut the door.

Making her way to her father's room, Tara slowly opened the door to reveal him passed out drunk, like so many nights since her mother's death. Shutting the door quietly, Tara made her way to her room.

Jax swayed even sitting. Shaking her head, she made her way to him. "Come on, stand up. Let's get you in the shower," she pulled him up by his hands and he staggered into her.

Tara sighed as she struggled with his extra weight. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Tara got Jax into the bathroom across her room. Shutting the door, Tara walked a nearly passed out Jax to the floor next to the toilet. "If you are going to puke, do it now," she whispered as she went to shut the door.

She turned on the cold water in the shower and looked at her boyfriend, who was sitting next to the toilet, his eyes locked to her.

"You were crying," he slurred. "Why were you crying?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on," she reached for his hands. "Stand up. Let's get you in the shower."

Jax grabbed her hands and pull her down to him. Tara fell onto his lap and she tried pushing him away, hating the smell of weed and whiskey on his breathe. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you were crying," he placed a lingering kiss on her neck and she closed her eyes as she felt her lips tremble.

He pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. "Why were you crying, babe?"

She hated feeling so good after landing in his lap. She closed her eyes and lean against his shoulder. Jax hugged her to his body and kissed her tears away.

"You know I love you, right," he whispered against her temple a couple of minutes later.

She looked up at him. The look of conviction in his face had her believing in them once again. "I love you too. So, so much."

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

It's a good thing that Tara has collected some of his clothes over the years.

Putting on boxers she probably stole from him, Jax sat on the bed as he waited for her return. He felt slightly sober compared to how Hale brought him in. The cold shower really did wonders. Jax ran his finger thru his wet hair.

A few minutes later, she came in with a bowl of reheated spaghettis and a glass of milk.

"Here eat this. It should soak up some of the booze." He took the bowl and placed the milk by his feet. Tara turned and walked out the room, leaving him alone for the second time. He felt his heart break a little more. Sighing, he started eating.

He was almost done, when Tara came back, wrapped in a towel, with his clothes in one hand. She threw his clothes on the floor by her closet. She quickly locked the door and dropped the towel on the floor. God, this woman was heaven sent.

He felt his dick get hard. He placed the plate on the floor and stood. "Tara," he said his voice filled with lust.

"Don't get any ideas, Teller. I am still angry at you." She walked to her dresser and pulled underwear and a nightgown from it.

Jax walked behind her and started caressing her tense shoulders. He felt her relax a bit and he put his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, Jax placed his chin on her shoulder as their eyes connect in the mirror. He hugged her tighter and he felt her hands in his arms, holding onto him. Although she held onto him, he saw the coldness behind her stare. He sighed, knowing that he had to fess up to his mistakes in order to make things right by his girl.

"Tara," she turned in his arms. "I know that I have been a shitty boyfriend these couple of months. Our relationship is suffering from it. Each day, I feel that I am losing you slowly. Babe, everyday for these past couple of days, I have woken up with this sick feeling in my gut. You are one of the few good things in my life. I can't lose you, Tara." He closed his eyes to push back the tears the were threatening to fall. "Every time I see you with another man, I'm reminded of how much better you could do. Or when I hear you talking about school. I am constantly reminded that you could be in much better place, yet, you stuck here with me, a GED graduate mechanic who is part of a motorcycle club. I know you want more from life, babe, and I am just scared that one day, you'll pack your shit and leave me, here in Charming, alone. That's why I reacted that way with RoboCop. That's why, I do what I need to do to be in the good graces of SAMCRO. Cause, if one day you leave me, the club is the only thing I'll have."

Tara looked at him for a few moments before sighing, "I hate that you see yourself that way, Jackson. You are much more than just a biker, with a GED diploma. You have so much potential, baby. You could do whatever you set your mind to just if you try. I love you Jackson, never doubt that but you are right. I do want more from life than being stuck here being your Old Lady. I want to save lives and make a difference in people." Jax swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he felt his heart contract.

"I'm scared too, Jackson. So scared that one day, I'll wake up here, with a bitter heart and no future. So bitter that I would want to end my life and do the same thing my mother did. Or what if I stay and something happens to you cause of SAMCRO? What if I am left alone and you are gone cause of the illegal shit you are doing for the club?" Jax tensed up as he looks into her eyes. "Jackson, I am not stupid. I know you are doing things you aren't suppose to. What if I am here and we have kids and you die? What will happen to them? To me? What future will our family have?"

Jax adverted his gaze as his fingertips grazed the tattoo on her lower back. "I don't know how to answer those questions, babe."

"Well, you need to think hard about these questions, Jax, cause no one is untouchable. The club doesn't have an invisible shield that will protect you from prison or getting killed. Too much bad shit could happen to you... to us, if things don't change. What if someone hurts me to get to you? Have you thought of that? How about ten years down the line? What if we have kids and someone hurts them to get to you?"

"That won't happen," Jax pulled her closer to his body. "I would kill anyone who ever causes you any harm. I promise you, babe. I'll keep you and our family safe."

Tara's eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Babe, you got to believe in me," he implored.

Tara gave him one of those stares that made him believe that she could see beyond his bullshit words. "I do believe in you, Jackson. The question is, do you believe in yourself?"

She unwrapped his arms from her waist and proceeded to get ready for bed while he stared at himself in her mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Change of plans! Seems like this story is going to be longer than what I expected. I am building up the story for whats to come. It's big and sad and wonderfully beautiful. Just keep reading, my loves.

XOXO

Chapter 9

Wednesday, May 14th, 1997

Jax tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around.

He noted Mrs. Lockhart, Tara's noisy neighbor looking thru her window, a look of disapproval across her face. He would bet his top rocker that Derek will soon hear that his daughter's boyfriend spent the night. Jax ran one of his hands thru his bedridden hair and innerly cussed himself for not wearing a t-shirt outside.

He waved at her and he smiled as she scoffed away. Gotta love the folks of old Charming town.

He saw the tow-truck in the horizon. Jax stood from Tara's steps as the tow-truck approached.

"Finally!"

Opie parked the tow-truck in the drive way.

"Shut up, asshole. You lucky I did you this fucking favor," Opie flicked his cigarette to the floor as he exited the tow-truck. "Come help get the fucking car."

Both men worked silently side by side to get the old car that was hooked to the back of the tow-truck.

"When you guys leaving?" asked Op, as he wiped the sweat from his brow after they were done.

"As soon as Tara wakes up."

"Does she know?" Opie sat on the steps of Tara's house.

"Nah man, want to surprise her."

Opie nodded. "You tell Clay?"

Jax sat. "Nope." Jax pulled his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and lit up.

"How about Gemma?"

"Nope."

Opie started laughing. "You know she is going to have a fucking cow."

"She'll get over it," Jax laughed alongside his best friend.

"Clay ain't going to be too happy with you disappearing for a couple of days."

Jax sighed as he threw the cigarette to the floor. "Honestly, I don't give a shit right now. I got to do this for Tara." Jax focused his stare to his horizon.

"What's this worry I am getting?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't know, Op. Something bad is coming our way. I could feel it, bro. It's like waiting for the other shoe to fucking drop."

"Something bad with the club or with Tara?"

"I don't know, man. I really don't know."

They both sat silent for a while.

"Is there anything you love more than the club?" asked Jax quietly.

"Are we suppose to love anything more than it? Since we were kids, man, its been all about SAMCRO."

"How about Donna, Ellie and Kenny? Don't you love them more?" Jax turned his head to look at his best friend.

"Fuck yea, they are my family but so is SAMCRO." Opie took a drag of his cigarette. "What's with all the questions?

"It's just..." Jax shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder, what if there is more out there. What would had happened if SAMCRO weren't so engrained in our DNA? Where would we be right now? You know? From birth, its been SAMCRO this and SAMCRO that. Now, we are nearly twenty and all we live for is the club and what Clay wants for the club. What if there is more out there?"

"Sounds like something Tara would say."

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "What if she is right, bro? Are we wasting our time here? What is it all for?"

Opie looked over to Jax. "It's for our family. Those guys are our family, Jackson. We got this kutte and tat in our backs to prove it. There isn't anything that should get in the way of our family. We protect our family." Opie finished off with conviction.

His shoulders slumped. Opie patted him in the back and stood. "Shit will work its self out bro. She," Opie pointed his thumb to the front door," loves you man. Tara fucking loves you with all of her being. That much is obvious. She will ride and die for you, no matter what. If that means accepting SAMCRO, she will. Just give her time. Donna did."

Jax stood and jammed his hands in his pocket. "Aight, bro," he nodded.

Opie gave him a nod and walked back to the tow-truck. "Try not to get into too much trouble over there. I'll give the club the heads up that you are leaving for a couple of days. Shit is calm anyways so I am sure Clay will get over you skipping town, eventually." Opie grinned as he got back on the tow-truck. "Take that frown from your face, pretty boy. You are going to be getting laid for the next couple of days."

Jax chuckled. "See you, bro."

Opie started the tow-truck. "See ya. Don't forget, Tara ride or dies, just like Donna. She will be part of SAMCRO, one day." With that said, Opie pulled away and drove off.

"What if I don't want her to be part of it," whispered Jax to himself as he watched the tow-truck become a small dot in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my loves! Another weekly update. This chapter is a bit of a filler but it will serve its purpose soon enough. A good chapter before chaos ascends into Charming...

Please review and respond.

XOXO

Chapter 10

Wednesday, May 14th, 1997

"Where are we going!? Tara asked excitedly.

Jax chuckled. He reached over and interlaced their fingers together. Bringing her hand to his lips, Jax kissed her knuckles softly. "You'll see, babe. We are almost there."

Tara turned to look out the window.

"I haven't been in the beach in so long."

"Since when?" he asked keeping their fingers locked together as he drove to their destination.

"Like a year before Madison killed herself. Katie, her mom, Madison, and I went to Coronado Beach in San Diego. Katie and I made sandcastles all day. Got so burnt I looked like a dried tomato," Tara reminiscent a small smile tugging at her lips.

"One of the good ones?" Jax asked.

"Yea," Tara whispered. "Madison barely had any good days at that point. It was all dark and gloomy in the last year of her life."

"Where was Derek?"

Tara shrugged. "Definitely not there." Tara turned and looked at Jax. "I think he had a lover or something like that. He would come home late nearly every night. A lot of yelling and broken plates. That resulted in Derek storming out and not coming back home for days. Madison cried a lot of tears for him. I vaguely remember her telling me that he was her whole damn world and she was merely a warm body for him to go home to whenever he felt like it. At the time, I didn't understand what that meant. I'm assuming that he had another woman somewhere."

Jax kept driving deep in thought. "Why didn't Derek remarried or something?"

"Probably guilt. Knowing he played such a big part in her eventual death."

Jax nodded and kept driving stroking Tara's hand with his thumb until he felt her discomfort and sadness disappear.

Jax maneuvered the old car into a gravel drive way. He slowly made his way to the old house. He heard Tara gasp and a smile crossed his face as he parked the car near the entrance.

An older lady came out of the house and waved at them from her porch. He could hear the waves crashing at a distance.

"Stay here, babe."

Jax got out of the car and went around to open Tara's door. She looked at him in surprise and was immediately rewards with one of her dazzling smiles. He took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"It smells wonderful, doesn't it?" Tara whispered excitedly as she interlaced their fingers. He had to agree. The smell of salt water brought a natural smile to his face.

He and Tara walked towards the older lady.

"Hi guys! I'm Ann and welcome to the Big Sur!"

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jax collapsed on top of Tara spent and deeply satiated. He placed his head on the croak of her neck still deeply inside her.

"God..." he heard her pant as she ran her hands across his sweaty back.

He smiled as he closed his eyes trying to regulate his breath. Tara started playing with his damp hair and he moaned in satisfaction. "That feels good, babe." He enjoyed the sensations for a bit longer before realizing he had to move. As much as he was enjoying her fingers thru his hair he knew that his tall frame was probably crushing her smaller one. He tried to move to keep his weight from crushing her but Tara resisted.

"Stay," she whispered. "Please, stay. I want to stay connected to you a little bit longer." She squeezed her legs around his waist further proving her point.

He murmured his agreement as he felt the sound of waves of the ocean nulling him to sleep.

"Jax?" Tara whispered.

"Uhmm..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too..." he whispered as he entered dreamland.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Good thing this beach is sorta isolated," murmured Jax as he frowned looking at Tara's small deep purple bikini.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Relax Teller and enjoy the sun. Bikinis are the norm." She reopened her book as she laid on her stomach, her crow tattoo standing out against her pale skin.

"I don't want anyone else looking at you but me," he pouted.

"There are barely any people here," she replied without looking up from her book. "It's the off season. You heard Ann."

Jax grunted as he surveyed the area around him. Ann, the housekeeper of the bed and breakfast they were staying at, had told them over breakfast, that they arrived just in time. Tourist season began the week of Memorial Day. They had beat the crowd by a week. A few locals lingered around, soaking up the sun, much like he and Tara were doing.

He flopped down next to his girlfriend.

"I'm bored."

Tara closed her book and lifted up her shades. "And, I'm reading. How about you go for a walk or something?"

Jax gave her an incredulous look. "Fuck no. What if some dude comes here and tries to talk to you."

Tara gave him a small smirk before leaning towards his ear. "Whose pussy were you fucking last night and this morning, Teller?" she whispered before licking the shell of his ear.

"Tara," he groaned in a warning. He loved it when she talked dirty.

"That's right. Tara, as in me. Now, Teller, if you haven't noticed, your cock is the only one I love sucking and fucking. These little boys here have nothing on you."

He felt his ego and something else engorge. He smiled proudly as he cupped her barely covered ass. "I say we go back to the Inn and do some more sucking and fucking."

Tara gave him one of her saucy smiles. "Sure... after I finish this book." She made her point when she opened the book.

"Tara!" he whined. "It's a thick book!"

"The more you talk, the less I read. The less I read, the more you have to wait to get your dick sucked," she flipped a page on her book, not even bothering to look at him.

He huffed and sat up. "You are such a cock tease."

She looked up at him and gave him a wink before putting the shades back on her face.

"So what am I suppose to do, while you read Tolstoy?"

Tara sighed and put down her book. "How about I make you a deal, Teller. If you let me read in peace, we will have sex right here tonight, when everyone goes to bed."

Jax's eyes lit up. "In the beach?"

He could see her eyes rolling even with the shades on. "Yes, here in the beach."

Jax stood and started walking away from his girl.

"You didn't even let me finish the second part of the deal!" Tara yelled.

"Don't need to, babe," he yelled over his shoulder. "You and I have a date here tonight."

He heard her laugh as he made his way out of the beach.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

He went back to the Inn and tried to nap for a bit. Of course, prospect of what would happen that night had him too wired for sleep, so he decided to head into the nearest "town," Las Lomas, to explore a bit while Tara finished up in the beach.

As he drove the wagon he had borrowed from Opie, Jax noted how relaxed he felt. If he were to be honest with himself, the only time he felt without the burden of the club weighing heavily on his shoulder was whenever he was with Tara. Even then, the times were they were truly free from the ties of Charming and SAMCRO was too far in between.

He came to the small town and park in the wagon near main street. He wandered around for a bit, stoping only to get a small bite to eat.

As he exited the small Mom and Pop diner, he noted how peaceful and quiet everything was. Inhaling deeply, Jax smelled the salt air and he smiled thinking of what a wonderful two days he has had, away from it all... with his girl.

"Able to get away..."

Jax opened his eyes and looked down to his right. On the side of the diner was a dirty homeless lady with deep, sad brown eyes, an old shopping cart filled with junk and a stuff pony, next to her.

He walked two steps to stand in front of her. "Excuse me."

"Get away," she muttered before closing her eyes and leading her head back against the wall she was sitting against. "Please, son, get away, before its too late."


End file.
